


A Rose Creek Thanksgiving

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: A little Mpreg, AU, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family, Holdiay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Teddy and the Seven try to surprise Emma. Red Harvest falls in love. Vasquez and Faraday have a scandal on their hands, and Goodnight and Billy have to figure out a way to keep their daughter in the dark about what is to become of her pet turkey. All in all its sure to be an exciting holiday for everyone.





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it in the comments! :D

"Come on, Harold." Little Midnight Robicheaux called to her large tom turkey as she pulled him along with a nice sturdy piece of rope.

"Midnight..." Emma warned her from where she stood in the yard, tossing corn to the rest of the turkey flock. "What did we say about bringing Harold inside?"

Midnight frowned and walked away from the door.

"To not to." She answered with a pouty lip.

"That's right." Emma confirmed, throwing the flock another handful of corn. "Now bring him down here so he can eat his supper."

"Okay." Midnight agreed, leading Harold down the steps of the porch. Harold followed obediently, strutting along behind Midnight with his feathers all puffed out nice and big.

"That damn bird follows her around like a dog." Faraday chuckled, crushing a smoke beneath his boot as he watched Midnight pull Harold around with amusement.

Vasquez chuckled. "Amigos." He said, blowing a few smoke rings into the air.

"I hate to think what her reaction will be to us having him for Thanksgiving dinner." Faraday sighed.

Vasquez rolled his eyes. 

"Harold isn't food, Guero." He told his partner.

"Well what the hell is he then?" Faraday muttered.

"Causing trouble, I trust, Joshua?" Goodnight asked, stepping out onto the porch, his pudgy little baby belly sticking out from his vest.

"So far so good." Josh replied with a cheeky grin.

"Daddy look!" Midnight called to Goodnight. "Harold's eating from my hand!" She let out an excited squeal as the turkey pecked the corn from her little hands.

"Isn't she darling?" Goody smiled toward his daughter. 

"She's an angel." Emma said, walking up the porch steps. "With a little bit of mischief in her too. Just like her Daddy."

"Afternoon, Mon Cheri." Goodnight greeted Emma, lifting her hand and kissing it gently.

Josh rolled his eyes. 

"Aren't you a married man, Mr. Charmer?" He asked Goody.

"Only being polite, my boy." Goodnight told him. "Miss Emma here is like a little sister to me."

"Joshua just doesn't know how to treat a lady is all." Emma said.

"Hey, now, I can treat a lady so well she'll..." Josh started.

"Not infront of a woman, Dear child." Goody stopped him, covering Emma's ears.

Faraday opened his mouth to answer with a snarky remark but stopped suddenly and held his stomach.

"Gosh, I don't feel too good." He said, turning to Vasquez.

"Alcohol poisoning." His partner told him.

"Naw, I haven't even had a shot in a week." Faraday replied.

The conversation was cut short when Sam and Teddy came riding up to the porch.

"Let's ride, boys." He told them.

"What is it this time?" Faraday groaned. "Bandits? Plague of locusts?" 

"Best cut it with that smart mouth of yours, son." Sam warned Faraday. "And for your information, we're goin to town to run an errand. That's all."

"Well isn't that a pleasant surprise?" Faraday snorted.

"Just get your horse and be quick about it." Sam told him.

Faraday sighed and flicked the butt of his last cigarette down into the dirt.

........

"Anyone care to tell me what we're doin' here?" Faraday asked, nudging Jack a little to speed him up.

"Nope." Sam replied, giving his own horse a little kick.

Faraday rolled his eyes and turned to look at Teddy.

"Wanna fill me in?" He asked.

"Surprise for Emma." Teddy told him. "We're gonna get her Daddy on a train to come out here for Thanksgiving."

"Huh..." Faraday mused in his mind. "I thought old man Patterson didn't like to travel."

"We'll convince him." Sam said. "In the meantime I've got a list of chores for you fellas to run while I go see about sendin' that telegram back to Missouri." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his best and opened it up.

"Sendin' an unwell man to work isn't exactly a great display of leadership, Sam." Faraday muttered, still holding his belly.

"If I can stand to work a little, surely you can too." Goodnight replied, rubbing his own little bump of a belly.

Billy smiled and pressed his hand to it. Their second child. Neither could be happier.

"Yeah, well..." Faraday grumbled, pulling another cigarette out from his vest.

Vasquez took it and flicked it away.

"Hey!" Faraday whined at him.

"That's what's making you sick, Guero." Vasquez told him. "You stop smoking. Maybe you feel better, huh?" 

Faraday just muttered several silent curses under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"I do declare, someone's in a bit of a mood." Goodnight chuckled.

"Who?" Jack asked, confused with the conversation.

"Never mind that." Sam said. "Goodnight and Billy, you run to the general store and pick up some nutmeg, and a sack each of flour and sugar. Red and Jack, head out to the Taylor's place and see if they'll spare some of that sweet corn they've been sellin'. Josh, Vasquez, you head for Johnny Comb's farm and pick up half a dozen pumpkins. Teddy, you're with me."

"Why'd he get to go with you?" Faraday asked. 

"Hush." Sam told him, folding the paper back up and slipping it back into his vest pocket. "Now ya'll be back right here by the livery in an hour. We'll head for home then. Go on now, get."

The seven turned their horses and went their separate ways, Faraday grumbling profanities under his breath the whole way. He'd been in a terrible mood that day, and there didn't seem to be an explanation as to why.

"You okay, Guero?" Vasquez asked his lover once they'd ridden away from the others.

"Just peachy." Faraday growled in reply.

Vasquez frowned.

"I've been better." Faraday sighed, regretting the sass he'd thrown in Vasquez's direction. He didn't deserve that kind of attitude. Faraday was just grouchy and needed someone to take it out on.

"Maybe we should ride back?" Vasquez suggested. "I'll take you to the doctor."

"No, no." Faraday insisted. "I'll be fine. Nothin' a little rest and a good piece of pumpkin pie can't fix."

Vasquez rolled his eyes. What a stubborn one he'd chosen for his own.

......

"You think Emma knows anything about this?" Teddy asked nervously as he and Sam exited the telegram office.

"Nope." Sam assured him. "As far as keepin' her in the dark goes I think we've done a pretty fine job."

Teddy smiled. "She's gonna be so happy, Mr. Chisolm." He told Sam. "Really she is. She ain't seen her Pa since her and Matthew moved out here to Rose Creek."

Sam grinned and nodded. "I'm sure she will be, Teddy. I'm sure she will be."

Teddy removed his hat and ran a nervous hand across his hair, slicking it back across his head.

"Somethin' troublin' ya, son?" Sam asked.

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted. "It's just...well...what if he don't like me?"

Sam shook his head and chuckled.

"Teddy, any man would have to be hard pressed to find somethin' about you to dislike." He assured the younger man.

Teddy smiled. "Thanks Mr. Chisolm."

"No trouble." Sam replied, swinging up on to his horse. "Now let's go meet the boys."

TBC


	2. Suspicions, New Blood, & Secrets

"Joshua, eat something other than pie." Emma sighed, watching the man fill his plate with several pieces of pumpkin pie and nothing else.

"I'll get to it..." He replied, scooping one more piece onto his plate.

"How come Uncle Josh gets his pie first?" Midnight asked, picking at the ham and green beans on her plate.

"Because he's not a healthy, beautiful girl like you." Goodnight replied. 

"Eat your dinner, Middy." Billy encouraged his daughter, adding an ear of corn to her plate.

Midnight frowned and picked at the meat and veggies with her fork.

"I want pie." She pouted.

Billy and Goodnight both shot a glare in Faraday's direction.

"See what you start?" Goodnight sighed.

"Hey, I've been cravin' this pie all damn day." Josh defended himself. "Let me be."

"Alright now, everybody just relax." Sam cut in. "Let's keep civil at the table."

"Please?" Red spoke up, holding out his plate to Emma, who served him up another ear of corn. Red didn't care for most of the white man's food but corn was always the exception.

"I swear..." Faraday groaned, making a face. 

"What's wrong now?" Emma sighed.

"Smell of that corn's makin' me sick." Josh muttered.

"You love corn." Emma reminded him, confused.

"Not anymore." Josh replied, holding his nose with one hand as he used his other to shovel pumpkin pie into his mouth.

"I want pie!" Midnight demanded.

Goody sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Midnight? Do you want to go to your room?" Billy threatened.

"I do love our peaceful little family dinners." Goodnight mumbled.

"Someone's in a mood." Faraday growled under his breath.

"Hey now, come on." Jack spoke up. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Of course, Jack..." Goodnight replied. "Just as long as Joshua decides to save some of that pie for the rest of us."

"Goody..." Billy sighed.

"Alright, that's it." Joshua stood from the table.

"Guero, sit down." Vasquez pleaded.

"No, no, You've all made your point." Faraday said, taking up his plate and making his way to the stairs. "I'll just finish my dinner upstairs before I ruin anyone else's night."

They heard a door slam when Faraday reached he and Vasquez's room upstairs.

"My apologies." Goodnight muttered at Billy's urging. "Didn't think he'd take it to heart."

"Is he alright?" Emma asked, taking her seat at the table next to Teddy. "He seems...well..."

"Moody." Goody finished. Billy gave him a disapproving look.

"No. I meant..." Emma tried.

"I know what you mean." Vasquez assured her, wiping his mouth with a napkin before standing from the table. "I'll go talk to him."

At least Josh wasn't crying when he got upstairs. 

"What are you doing, Guero?" He asked his lover when he caught him doing push ups on the floor of their bedroom.

"Trying to get back in shape." Faraday growled, as he continued.

"What?" Vasquez questioned him, very confused at this point.

Faraday sighed and stopped, getting to his feet and walking over to the full length mirror over the dresser.

"Look at this, Vas." He told his partner, putting his hands over his stomach. "Dammit I've let myself go."

Vasquez hadn't noticed it before but there was in fact a slight bump to his boyfriend's gut.

"Guero...." He spoke softly, taking Faraday's hand. "Sit down. We need to talk."

.......

Red wasn't a talker by any means. He'd much rather sit and listen to a conversation than be a part of it.

Maybe that's why the elder's had sent him away. Maybe he didn't talk enough to be of any use.

He sighed as he laid on his back, atop the hotel roof, watching the stars and the heavens above him, as if he would find all the answers he sought up there for every question he had.

"Red?" A voice called from below.

He sat up and looked to the street below at Sam. They'd come into town after dinner for a drink and Red had left him after awhile to relax in sweet solitude for a bit.

"What?" He asked, in English this time. He was far near perfect with it still but he was learning.

"I'm goin' home." Sam told him. "You comin' along?"

Red shook his head and laid back again.

Sam nodded. "See ya for breakfast then, son." He told his young comrade, sending a goodbye wave his way before he mounted up and rode off towards the ranch.

Red sighed again for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

He wasn't feeling particularly well at that time. Mostly because he couldn't quit thinking about his path. The one the elders had set for him.

Of course, saving Rose Creek had been part of that path, and living here as well. 

But he just couldn't help but think that there was more to it than that.

He sighed again, lost in his own thought and depth, and he began to hum a lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a child.

He slept there on the roof of the hotel that night, dreams just as confusing and prodding as the waking world.

It seemed he would never get any rest.

But why? Why was he so restless all of a sudden?

Something must be near, he thought to himself. Something big.

........

"Red Harvest, I swear, you just don't like anything I fix, do you?" Emma sighed, catching the look Red threw the eggs and bacon she'd served up to the boys.

Red Harvest shrugged silently, pushing his plate away and grabbing a plain biscuit from the middle of the table.

"He's a man of simple delicacies, Miss Emma." Goodnight said with an amused smirk.

"I don't know about you, oh great Angel of Death, but I don't call raw deer heart any sort of delicacy." Faraday cringed.

"Leave him be, son." Jack scolded Faraday. 

"Sorry, Red..." Faraday grumbled. He was still upset from the night before and about the conclusion he and Vasquez had come too concerning his odd behavior. 

Now to make his nervous matters even worse Vas was insisting on taking him into the doctor in Saltgrass Ridge to find out if their suspicions were correct. Josh wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Red Harvest nodded to him, understanding but choosing not to reply verbally. That was okay. The others were used to it.

A horse squealed outside, the sound of its hooves sliding to a stop in the rocky soil audible through the kitchen.

"Sam's home." Teddy announced, leaning over to the window to peak outside.

"Sure enough...." Faraday muttered, taking a large bite of a biscuit.

Sam entered the house with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, boss?" Vasquez asked.

"New company come into town this mornin'." Sam replied. "Man name of Gustave. Had an Indian fella with him."

"Trouble?" Goodnight asked with a frown.

"Not yet. Figured we'd better make sure of it though." Sam told them all. "Mount up when you're done here. We'll ride in and meet the man."

Faraday frowned. "And just when I was gettin' comfortable." He sighed.

"You'll live." Sam assured him, stealing a piece of bacon from his plate before walking back out of the house.

.........

"Hello, sir." Sam greeted the newcomer when the seven came upon him and his native companion at the southern edge of town. "To what do we owe the pleasure."

The old mountain man smiled. "Well now, ya'll must surely be them seven riders I heard of from that Preacher man." He said, extending a hand. "How do, friend? My name is Gustave Devereaux. Of the Baton Rogue Devereaux's."

Sam nodded and shook the man's hand. "Doin' just fine, Mr. Devereaux. My name's Sam Chisolm. I'm a dually sworn warrant officer from Wichita Kansas. These here are my Associates. That's Josh Faraday, Goodnight Robicheaux, Billy Rocks, Jack Horne, Vasquez, and Red Harvest." He nodded to the other seven.

Gustave nudged the native man next to him.

"Look there, Kicks." He smiled at him, then turning back to look at Red Harvest. "We done found another Comanche pal for ya."

The seven were surprised.

"How'd you know he was Comanche?" Faraday asked their new acquaintance. 

"When ya meet enough of the red men, son, ya get to know all the differences they got." Gustave replied.

The other Comanche man met eyes with Red Harvest.

The boy turned his head downward, blushing the slightest bit.

The man smiled softly.

"This here is Kicking Wolf." Gustave introduced his friend, who nodded to them.

"You speak English?" Sam asked him in Comanche.

"Very much." Kicking Wolf replied in English. "Gustave has taught me."

"Taught him a little Cajun French too." Gustave chuckled proudly.

Goodnight smirked. He couldn't help himself.

"Vous parlez cajun et vous?" He asked Kicking Wolf.

"Je fais, Gustave dit que je suis tout à fait couramment." Kicking Wolf answered flawlessly.

Goodnight smiled, showing off his golden tooth. "He's good." He admitted. 

"Goodnight here hails from New Orleans." Sam smiled at his best friend. "Ain't that right, Goody."

"Born and bred." Goodnight smiled, placing a hand on his belly gently when he felt the baby's little movements.

"Well now ain't it a small world!" Gustave laughed gleefully. "Say now, how's about you fellas join me and Kicks here for a drink? It'd be a pleasure to share some fine whiskey with heroes such as yourselves."

"Well that'd be mighty fine, Mr. Devereaux." Sam nodded with a smile.

Red Harvest's eyes met Kicking Wolf's again for a split second.

It was brief, but it was enough to trap him.

.......

"Maddie said on Thanksgiving her Mama dresses the turkey." Midnight said to Emma as she helped her feed their little flock of poultry. 

"That's right." Emma confirmed with a nod.

"Can I make Harold a nice sweater to wear to dinner?" Midnight asked her.

Emma giggled. "Oh honey, it's not that kind of dressing." She explained.

"Oh." Midnight thought to herself for a minute. "Then what's it really mean?" She asked after awhile of searching her little mind for ideas.

Before Emma could answer, the sound of wagon wheels came rolling towards them.

Emma turned to see Ike Taylor and his family coming down the trail in their buggy pulled by two big red horses.

"Maddie!" Midnight shouted happily, running to meet the wagon. Her best friend jumped down and ran to hug her.

"Good mornin' Mr. Taylor. Mrs. Taylor." Emma greeted them. "Come for a turkey?"

"Sure enough, Miss Emma." Ike replied with a smile.

"Well come on over here and pick one of 'em out." Emma invited them, leading the way over to the turkey pen by the barn.

"Maddie, look, this one's Harold and he's my turkey." Midnight told her little friend, climbing over the fence and into the pen to pet her beloved turkey.

"Does he bite?" Maddie asked her, cautiously reaching out to touch the animal.

"Nope. He just pecks sometimes... Well, he only does that to Uncle Josh." Midnight assured her.

Maddie reached out and stroked the turkey carefully.

"Aww he's so sweet." She giggled.

Emma smiled at the girls then back at the Taylor's. 

"That's the only one who's spoken for." She informed them. "Middy's taken quite a liking to him."

"Well how sweet." Mrs Taylor smiled as her husband looked the other fowl over.

"That one in the corner looks mighty fine." He said after scanning the flock carefully.

"That's Sally." Midnight told him. "He's a boy but I named him Sally anyways."

"Oh bless your heart you precious thing." Mrs. Turner's smile grew. She did love the children and all of their antics.

"I believe that's our turkey, Emma." Mr. Taylor said.

"Great. It's two dollars for one." She replied, taking the money when Mr. Taylor offered it.

"Maddie, honey, get back to the wagon." Mrs. Taylor told her daughter. "We've gotta get home and shuck the corn for Thanksgiving."

"Okay..." Maddie sighed, hugging Midnight. "Bye Middy."

"Bye, Maddie." Midnight replied, hugging her back and then waving to her as she and her family took their turkey and loaded up in their wagon again.

"Bye Sally!" Midnight called to the turkey. 

Emma smiled and stroked the little girl's hair. "Ready for lunch, sweetie?" She asked.

Midnight gnawed at her lip in thought.

"Aunt Emma?" She asked. 

"Hmm?" Emma hummed in reply.

"What's gonna happen to the turkey's after they leave?" Midnight asked.

Emma sighed and took her little hand in hers.

"I, um, I'm not sure honey." She told her. "Now let's go get you some lunch. I bet you're hungry."

Midnight nodded and followed without any further questioning.

Emma sighed with relief. 

How could she tell her the truth? It would break her little heart.

TBC


End file.
